


you're in love with a beautiful boy, and he uses you

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad French, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships, Pining, post Brazil 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What did Charles think of Max spending the night with his boyfriend?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	you're in love with a beautiful boy, and he uses you

Max was almost asleep when Pierre’s phone rang in the middle of the night.

He hugged the pillow a little tighter, as Pierre had the nerve to pet his hair before getting up. The ringtone was a smooth, French song. It exaggerated on the love and fit Pierre and how open and sweet his emotions were perfectly. Max wished he didn’t know the language. He didn’t want to recognize all the _je t’aime_ and _mon amour_. He didn’t want to know who was calling at this hour of the night. He sighed, feeling less like he had won today. What did Charles think of Max spending the night with his boyfriend?

“Mon prince!” His voice was still slurred and brimming with excitement. Just the mere sound of it hurt more than Max could ever imagine it would. It wasn’t because of him. “Tu m'as manqué. J'étais avec Max, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Comment était la nuit avec Lewis? J'aurais dû partir avec vous. Ne rigole pas!”

_Yes, Pierre_ , Max thought, failing to swallow the bitterness in his tone at sheer, sweet joy in his voice, _you should’ve gone with your precious Charles and his Lewis_.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you liked this short mess that i have no explanation. sorry about all the mistakes in the french and please dont hesitate in correct me  
> it should mean:  
> Mon prince = my prince.  
> Tu m'as manqué = I missed you.  
> J'étais avec Max, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi = I was with Max, but don't worry about me.  
> Je vais bien = I'm fine.  
> Comment était la nuit avec Lewis? = How was the night with Lewis?  
> J'aurais dû partir avec vous. = I should've left with you.  
> Ne rigole pas! = Don't laugh!


End file.
